The Dead and The Living
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: -At the end of the day not much sperates life and death. Will Tony die. Will Ziva's feelings be too late. Will they all lose someone they love? All couples including J2-Tiva-McAbby and many more!
1. The Dead and The Living Prolouge

****

_Okay my first EVER chapter (that I actually uploaded!) Anyways, thanks to Darcy, for telling me about NCIS Fan Fiction!! And NCISgirl101, without whom, i would still be wondering how to upload a document!!_

Thanks!!

Jess xxx

* * *

Prologue

"Hello" Ziva said holding her phone to her ear as she shuffled into her apartment.

"_Ziva it's me" The voice was muffled on the other end._

"Who is me?" Ziva said placing her keys down and placing her shopping on the floor.

"_Ziva it's Tony…" There was a slight groan. "I have been shot and-" _

The line went dead. Ziva grabbed her jacket and ran out of her apartment, dialing numbers as she ran to the elevator.

* * *

**_Review… You know you want to!!_**

**_Thanks :) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	2. Chapter 1 Slipping Away

**_Okay so the next chapter... Of course the first couple that arrives is TIVA!!_**

**_BTW- I don't own NCIS!! It would be cool if i did.. Becuase if i did there would be MORE TIVA!!_**

**Jess xxx**

* * *

Slipping away- Chapter 1

"McGee… It's Ziva" Ziva said trying to steady her voice as she rushed to her car.

"_Hi Ziva" McGee said sounding slightly districted._

"McGee get a fix on DiNozzo's cell" Ziva demanded.

If Tony was shot he could be anywhere and he was not dying, without Ziva telling him.

"_Okay" McGee said._

He knew it was not a debate he knew something was wrong.

"Thanks McGee text me with the co-ordinates." Ziva said a bit calmer now.

She hung up and was now at her car. She had her government car, because her other one was in the shop.

The text came through and Ziva typed it into the GPS system. _How could that be right?_ Ziva thought. His location was at the back of her apartment block? Ziva ran out of her car and flew down the stairs. She got to the back of the building and behind the dumpsters….

"Oh My God" Ziva said breathless.

Tony was lying there shot in the stomach. Blood was spilling out.

"No" Ziva whispered.

She got out her cell and dialed an ambulance. "Tony you will not die" Ziva said putting pressure on his wound.

"Hi Yes my name is Ziva I need an ambulance to the back of the Spring Apartments" Ziva said she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ziva?" Tony said his voice was groggy and tired.

"Tony, what did you do this for? I can't leave you alone for a minute" Ziva said laughing and rubbing her tears away.

" Ziva…. I-" Tony said trying to sit up. He was cut off by Ziva saying.

"Sh lie back" Ziva was still putting pressure on his wound.

* * *

Ziva stood there in the room. While Tony's' limp body was being shocked and pressed. He had lost all consciousness in the ambulance and bled out a lot.

"Miss, excuse me miss" The nurse said, trying to talk to Ziva who was in a zombie like state.

"What" Was all Ziva managed, her word was thick.

"You need to leave come on lets get you all cleaned up" The nurse said.

"No" Ziva said this time she was firm.

Ziva was wearing a blue t-shirt that now had Tony's blood all over it. He hands and face had his blood on it too. Suddenly Ziva burst out crying and walked up to Tony's body, pushing all the doctors and nurses out of the way.

"Anthony DiNozzo" Ziva said she was angry and crying.

"Don't you dare die!" Ziva said she whacked his chest and started hitting him.

He was lifeless, as he lay on the table. The machine was flat lining in the background.

"Miss I have to ask you to leave now… The doctors are doing all they can" The nurse was now angry too.

"NO" Ziva said she was not leaving.

"MISS" The nurse said.

The room was now becoming a tennis match. The room was tense just then they heard a beep. Followed by several others. Just then Tony's wound pulsed out blood.

"Get him to the O.R NOW!" The doctor yelled.

Thousands of other demands were thrown and shouted but Ziva didn't care Tony was alive.

* * *

**Review you know you want to!! Thanks!!**

**:) LOVErOSESandSMILES**


	3. Chapter 2 Chasing You

**_Okay so getting more interesting!! Okay so Jenny is dead, it's set after Judgement Day, but Gibbs and Jenny were together... It'll explain it's self later..._**

**_I don't own NCIS- If i did that would be cool and there would be MORE TIVA!!_**

**_Thanks _**

**_Jess xxx_**

* * *

Chasing You- Chapter 2

"Hi" Ziva said as she snuck into Tony's room.

He was awake after a shaky surgery. The team was assembled outside, but Ziva had something she needed to tell Tony.

"Hey beautiful" Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ziva said kissing him on the forehead.

"Yes I am now" Tony said grabbing Ziva's hand and squeezing it.

"I thought Abby would be in here first" Tony continued.

"I snuck in, because there's something I need to tell you" Ziva said.

Just them Abby walked in.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Abby said walking in.

Ziva released her hand and wished Tony to get better. She left him.

"Ziva! Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Home, Tony's fine" Ziva smiled and continued leaving.

She needed to tell him something. She flashed back to Tony and her on the night Tony left.

"_Hey" Ziva said as she opened the door and grabbed Tony's shirt._

"_Hey beautiful" Tony said._

_They launched into kissing each other madly. Ziva through Tony onto the bed and ripped his shirt off._

_--_

"_Bye beautiful I will call you and e-mail you" Tony said leaving with a suitcase._

"_What?" Ziva said still groggy with sleep._

"_Bye" Tony said and was gone for four months._

Ziva was snapped back into the present.

"Excuse me Miss, you want a lift" The cab driver was yelling through the window.

"Yes" Ziva said still slightly dazed.

Ziva didn't have long. She needed to tell Tony something. How could she though. It will ruin his life. But he would be more angry if Ziva kept it a secret.

* * *

"_If I told you I loved you would you run to me?_

_If I told you__** we**__ couldn't live without you,_

_What would you do?"_

* * *

_**Review you know you want to!! Tell me what you think Ziva's secret is... I tried to make it as obvious as possible...**_

_**:) LOVErOSESandSMILES**_


	4. Chapter 3 Life

**Okay so sort of a cliff hanger at the end of this one... Will introduce more couples, just sorting out Tiva.**

**I don't own NCIS- I would be awesome if i did!! I would put all the most awesomest couples together!!**

**Thanks **

**Jess xxx**

* * *

"_At the end of the day,_

_Not much separates life and death,_

_That's what makes it so special,"_

* * *

Life- Chapter 2

Ziva walked the last block to her apartment. The traffic was all backed up and plus, she didn't mind the walk. Just then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

BANG. A gun shot echoed and bounced of buildings. Ziva fell to the ground.

"No" she said breathless.

A van sped away right pass her and onto the congested road. Ziva clutched her stomach and got out her phone. The blood that was on her hands transferred to the phone. She called the ambulance and waited.

"Little one, please don't die" Ziva said clutching her stomach she was crying.

"Please" Ziva kept repeating and she lied there and waited.

The ambulance came speeding into the mouth of the alley way.

* * *

"Hi my names' Greg and this is John, can you tell us your name and what happened?" Greg said he immediately started dressing Ziva's stomach.

"My names' Ziva David, I four months pregnant, I was shot" Ziva said she was breathing heavier, with the pressure o her stomach. She was also groaning from the pain.

Ziva continued to cry letting the silent tears flow. Could this be over so soon her chance at motherhood? Would she tell Tony if their baby didn't survive? How could Tony not notice she had a bump? Ziva was now angry at Tony. But she couldn't keep her eyes open. They had to knock her out because she would head straight into surgery.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy then it sharpened up. Tony was looking over her. He was holding her hand.

"Talk about me getting into trouble! You got two bullets! I guess that's just luck" Tony was smiling.

Ziva didn't answer; just then the doctor walked in and announced himself as doctor Andrew Cummings. He asked Tony to leave and Ziva old him he should.

"Hi Ziva" Dr Cummings said walking up to Ziva.

"Did I lose it" Ziva said, she was defeated and tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks. Dr. Cummings sighed and said…

* * *

**_Okay so will Ziva lose her baby... That Tony never knew about... Other couples coming soon, just bear with me, i am sorting out Tony and Ziva's life first..._**

**_Thanks_**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	5. Chapter 4 Through The Storm

**_Okay so now a few twists!! I was listing to Inner Smile by Texas... I love that song..._**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jess xxx_**

* * *

Through the Storm- Chapter 4

"Yes" Dr. Cummings moved closer to Ziva.

"I am very sorry" He said and with that he left.

Tony wheeled himself in straight after the doctor left. Ziva was on her side sobbing.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony said taking her hand.

"It- It doesn't matter" Ziva said pulling her hand away.

"Ziva tell me" Tony said, he was now demanding.

"I was pregnant and now I'm not" Ziva said, she was blunt her words were cold.

Tony had now just learned he had child, and it was gone.

" Ziva was it mine?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you" Ziva was now whispering.

"Oh my god Ziva" Tony said he stood up and got into Ziva's bed.

He put is arms over hers. Ziva could feel his warm chest on her back and she enjoyed that.

* * *

Half an hour later Abby and Tim walked in. They walked straight back out, seeing Ziva and Tony curled up together.

"Oh my god" Abby said as she and Tim walked towards the elevator.

"What were the only ones who are allowed to break the rules?" McGee said as the elevator doors closed and Abby kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

Gibbs walked into his house and greeted Emily. And did her homework with her.

"Your mum would've been so proud of how smart you are." Gibbs said as they finished.

"I still miss her daddy" Emily said.

* * *

The team was broken, but together. Ziva and Tony had lost their baby, but they were together and happy. Ready to move on. McGee and Abby were watching movies all night and enjoying building a computer in-between. Gibbs was with his daughter and remembering Jenny.

It was a strange kind of beautiful, through the storm, and the horizon looked clear. They had no idea who shot Tony and Ziva and had been responsible for their baby's death. But they were at peace.

"I love you" They all said in unison. Tony said it to Ziva in the hospital. McGee said to Abby while they watched Friday the 13th. And Gibbs said it to Emily as he turned out the light and she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Thanks!! Review you know you want to!!_**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5 Hurt

**_Longest chapter so far!! So basciallyu a filler apart from the begining... _**

**_I don't own NCIS- It would be so cool if i did, and if i did there would be MORE TIVA!!_**

**_Thanks!! Jess xxx_**

* * *

Hurt- Chapter 5

Gibbs shot up out of bed, and ran to Emily's room. She was still asleep and it was 2:00am. He sighed.

* * *

"_I love you Jethro" Jenny said as she got ready to leave for L.A_

"_Bye mummy" Emily said as she came into the room._

"_You be good to your daddy" Jenny said as she kissed Emily on her head._

* * *

That was the last time Gibbs ever saw Jenny alive. That was the last memory that Emily would have for the rest of her life. Jenny fell pregnant 3 years before becoming director. Gibbs only found out three years ago. He loved Emily like Kelly. They were quite similar. Emily had beautiful red hair that was slightly curly too. She looked like Jenny and was as strong and stubborn as her too.

* * *

"_She has got guts Jethro" Jenny said in Gibbs basement a month after becoming director._

"_Well with a mother like you and a farther like me" Gibbs said coming out from his boat._

* * *

Gibbs loved both of them, and enjoyed Emily's company. One day he would have to tell the rest of his team. But he didn't care about it, not now. Emily still woke up at night, yelling for her mother. Gibbs was not letting Emily go. Gibbs was okay with being a farther again, he quite enjoyed it.

* * *

Ziva started to sob quietly as she grabbed at her stomach. It was sore, but that wasn't what was making her cry. It was the fact that her stomach was empty. There was no one inside of her. She eased herself up and got dressed. She didn't wake Tony even as she stuck a post-it note to his head he didn't wake.

Ziva climbed into a taxi and headed to NCIS. Her stomach was sore, and she was careful not to tare the stitches. As she hopped into the elevator Gibbs came in.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs said.

Ziva looked up, her face was red and she answered "I am working"

"Why you have just been shot" Gibbs looked worried.

Ziva stopped the elevator collected herself and said "Gibbs it's not the fact I was shot. They didn't just shoot me, they killed my baby" Ziva started crying.

Gibbs hugged her tight and secure.

"Ziva why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs said into her hair.

"Because… It was Tony's" Ziva said expecting a speech.

All Gibbs said was "How far along were you?"

"Four months" Ziva started winding her crying down.

As they walked into the squad room McGee was there typing away.

"McGee I'm going to put out a bolo for the van that shot me can you keep an eye on it while I go up M.T.A.C" Ziva said, she started typing and then left.

"Sure" McGee said Ziva was already gone.

"Secure a line to Tele Aviv" Ziva demanded as Leon walked in.

"What are you doing Ziva?" Leon asked as the screen came up.

"Finding out who shot me and Tony" Ziva said she was getting angry.

"Shalom Ziva what can I do-"Eli said he was cut off my Ziva.

"You organize someone to shoot me, and Tony?" Ziva said through her teeth.

"Ziva-"Eli said again he was cut off.

"Cut the crap, yes or no" Ziva was about to explode.

"Yes, but-"Eli couldn't finish one sentence.

"No you didn't. You realize you also killed your grandchild?" Ziva was yelling.

Everyone in M.T.A.C looked and stared at Ziva.

"Ziva they made me tell them where you lived." Eli said trying to calm his daughter down.

"They shot Tony, do I or ANY of my brothers and sisters look like Tony?" Ziva was beyond reason.

"I guess they found out he knew you… Ziva I am so sorry" And with that Eli retreated off the screen.

Ziva stormed out and left for the elevator. Gibbs followed her.

"Ziva what?" Gibbs said.

"It was my farther apparently someone forced him" Ziva was settling down.

"Go home, go to Tony, Eat something" Gibbs said he made sure she got out on the first floor and she left.

* * *

Abby walked into the squad room just as Ziva left. "What's with her" Abby said as she sat on McGee's lap

"I have no idea" McGee said, he was still typing.

Well I am going to see Tony at the hospital you wanna come Timmy? We can get some lunch" Abby said as she got up.

"Yeah" McGee said finishing his work.

They got to the elevator and Gibbs walked out.

"Where are you two going?" Gibbs asked, like a farther would.

"Lunch and the hospital" Abby said they climbed into the elevator.

**_Review!! You know you want to!!_**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	7. Chapter 6 Loss

**_Okay so it's moving at a fast pace... But will slow down a little later..._**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Loss

Tony and Ziva were released a week later and returned to work the following week. Just about everyone had found out about them and the baby. Ziva and Tony were still going strong; McGee and Abby had also announced their relationship. Everyone told their secrets, but Gibbs. He knew his team wouldn't care, but to bring Emily into this world, the world that is ten times more dangerous than the world she lives in now. Gibbs could not do it.

Ziva had gotten over the loss of her baby Tony too. They had agreed that once the stitches were removed they would try again; Gibbs was not so keen for this idea. Ziva wanted to get out of D.C for a while too. Tony agreed, so they organized a two month vacation to where ever they wanted. However it was in four months so, they had a while to wait.

* * *

"Ah McGee thanks" Ziva said grabbing Tony's coffee.

"Ziva that's Tony's" McGee said as he continued to his desk.

"Is that right?" Ziva said taking a sip and looking at Tony.

"Yes" McGee said this he knew that answering yes would be stupid.

"We can share" Tony said getting up and kissing Ziva, who was sitting on her desk.

"Get a room you two, we have a body" Gibbs said coming into the squad room.

They each assembled their gear and headed to the elevator.

"I said we have a body not gear up" Gibbs said sitting down.

"Oh great a paper trail day" Tony said putting his weapon away.

"You three head down to Ducky to get what you need. Come back here and get on the trail" Gibbs said logging into his computer and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes boss" McGee answered for everyone.

* * *

"Mr. Palmer, would you get that fax, they will be here shortly" Ducky said digging around in the stomach of the cadaver.

"Yes Dr. Mallard" Palmer said running over, while taking his gloves off.

"Ducky we a…." Ziva trailed off as she looked at the body.

"Ziva you okay?" Tony asked her.

"Ah-"Was all Ziva could manage she ran out and into the elevator.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked

"Gibbs, that's not a marine. That's my brother, in autopsy" Ziva said holding herself on barley together.

"I have to go and brief my farther" Ziva said and added "Please do not tell McGee and Tony"

"I wont" Gibbs watched as she flew up the stairs.

"Where's she going boss?" Tony said as he arrived with a file and McGee in tow.

"Get to work" Gibbs demanded, he acted normal for Ziva.

"Boss, this can't be right?" McGee said as he read out.

"This match is for Daniel David" McGee continued as Ziva came out of M.T.A.C.

"Yes that is because he is my brother" Ziva said as she approached the plasma.

"He is my little brother, he also has a twin Shae, they weren't trained the way I was, they were able to do whatever they wanted. My farther just assured me that they have residency and Daniel is- Was a marine." Ziva said holding the clicker and flicking through pictures on the screen.

"Yes that is true, Daniel has residency, but Shae doesn't he was denied" McGee said watching Ziva react.

"Why" Ziva pleaded, she had not heard from both her brothers in a long time.

"Because he has been tied to terrorism, including the attack that killed Daniel." McGee stated as Ziva went to her desk and picked up the phone.

* * *

**_Who's she gunna call... Ghostbusters..._**

**_ I have been sitting on Shae's character for AGES... He already has a personality and history..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES!! Thanks!!_**


	8. Chapter 7 A Little Bit Of Calm

****

Okay so a new chapter!!

**This ones a little complicated... **

**I DON'T OWN NCIS- It would be cool if i did!!- Geez i keep forgetting to put disclaimers on LOL!!**

**Anyways THANKS!! **

**Jess xxx**

* * *

A little Bit of Calm- Chapter 7

"Hi" Ziva said, she was shocked but covered it well, however her hands trembled.

The conversation continued in a pattern, Ziva would talk, be put on hold and then talk again; each time in a different language. However when she started to speak Hebrew, it wasn't a quiet methodical conversation anymore. Ziva was angry and saddened.

"You are our only link, get on a plane now!" Ziva yelled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Ziva" Gibbs asked.

"That was Shae; he is entering the country soon under an assumed name. I have also found out that he is running from Mossad, he is wanted for crimes against the state of Israel as well. We will pick him up at the airport." Ziva said looking at her desk the whole time.

"Okay Ziva with me. McGee you and Tony stay on the paper trail. He has to of had friends in the core, find his platoon, find where he lived check it out! People don't just send us bodies" Gibbs barked as he headed to the elevator with Ziva in tow.

The walked into the arrivals gate and half an hour later, Ziva was greeted by a man, which surely had to be a boy. He was a bit taller than Ziva. Slightly lanky and he had olive skin and black wavy hair.

* * *

"Shae" Ziva said and hugged him.

"You want to arrest me and send me off to be killed, _and_ you want to hug me" He said hugging Ziva back.

"Well I am allowed to hug you… You have a lot of explaining to do" Ziva said as she let go.

"Yes Ima" Shae said stirring Ziva.

"I am not your mother, I am your sister" Ziva said taking his bag.

Gibbs came around the corner and arrested him.

"This is special Agent Gibbs" Ziva said as they neared the exit.

"Oh okay" Shae said, he was totally at ease; he was either very guilty or innocent.

Ziva had no idea what to believe.

* * *

Ziva, Tony and McGee watched as Shae and Gibbs talked. Shae answered the questions truthfully and everyone was calm. He had been held for 6 hours and no one grew tense.

"I have never seen an interrogation so calm" McGee said as he looked at Ziva, who was concentrating.

"You have never seen Shae" Ziva said still looking at her little brothers every move.

"Is it a tactic?" McGee asked.

"No. Shae never really had the training I did. And Mossad teaches you get in the face of your interrogator, and to stand your ground." Ziva said glancing at McGee than back at her brother.

* * *

"Where have you been, aside from running from Mossad and all of America?" Gibbs asked his eyes piercing.

"Well, I spent some time in England, than here, then in Israel, Then back in the U.K. That is when my sister called. Look I know that I have been tied to terrorist attacks. But I am innocent." Shae said he said it so calmly and soothing like he was singing a lullaby.

"How are you innocent? You killed your brother" Gibbs said he was getting angry.

"I am innocent because of my half brother. Ari Haswari, Do you know what it's like living in his shadow? And one day suddenly being summoned to complete his work, to kill people, hundreds of innocent people. That's why my brother joined the Marines before it was too late. So I was the one who got stuck with Ari's life. With what he did on my name." Shae said, he looked liked he was about to cry.

"I did not kill my brother he died in the field. I may have been seen to have ties to that attack in Iraq. But again my brother is dead and still manages to screw with my life." Shae said looking through the glass, he knew Ziva was there and he had the pleading eyes of a two year old.

* * *

"Ari was your brother?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva said looking at him. She adopted the same eyes as her brother.

Tony and McGee stared at her. Gibbs didn't seem shocked but Tony looked betrayed and McGee looked heart broken.

* * *

**_Dun Dun Da!! I have been sitting on Shae's character for AGES!! I quite like him!!_**

**_What will happen to Tony and Ziva??_**

**_Review you know you want to!!_**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	9. Chapter 8 Change

**_Okay, a twist, that none of you will see coming... Or will you?_**

**_I don't own NCIS- If did, that would be AWESOME!!_**

**_Thanks... Jess xxx_**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked, he wasn't angry, he was sad.

"Because, I didn't, he is a painful memory, of deceit, and betrayal. He is a memory of my farther I do not want to remember." Ziva said with sad eyes, she announced quietly and perfectly every syllable.

"Ziva you could've told us" McGee said, he spoke for both Tony and himself.

"I am sorry" Ziva said, she looked at her brother, who was trapped, not because he was guilty but, because his older brother would forever reign over his life.

Tony hugged Ziva and one silent tear fell from her eye, Tony wiped it away and Gibbs walked in. Tony and McGee knew that Gibbs knew, he would be more pissed, if he didn't.

"You can see him now" Gibbs said.

The three men watched, as the solider, the war veteran, the woman made of stone, the woman whose emotions never get shown, came crumbling down as she saw her brother. "Shae, why didn't you tell me…" Ziva was heart broken as she hugged her brother.

"Because he always taught us to look after our own lives" Shae said as him and Ziva sat down.

"Shae, I am you sister, I would've helped, I have changed" Ziva said she looked straight at Tony, everyone involved knew that sentence was to him.

"Come here" Ziva said and they hugged, she never showed this emotion to anyone.

Gibbs knew that it was because she trusted no one. But Ziva trusted Shae he was always there for her, in some ways, Shae was an accident waiting to happen. In missions he would screw up things constantly. And in other was he was older than Ziva. He expressed his emotions. His heart was in the right place, he was a good kid.

Ziva embraced his taller slightly lankier body. His skin almost looked darker than Ziva's, his hair was thick and wavy but cut a bit shorter. His face was defined and had a solid chin. His eyes were a big and beautiful as Ziva's, the brown wasn't just any brown, it was clear and his eyes said more than he would in his whole life.

"Hey, so got any girls chasing you?" Ziva said, as she playfully punched him in the arm as they pulled apart.

"What's next _Ima_? I talk about the birds and the bees?" Shae said as he sat back down.

"Shut up" Ziva said. She looked right into his eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Ziva asked, she was leaving after a few hours of catching up time, their conversation was in Hebrew and so Gibbs, McGee and Tony left observation.

"Hmmm, I'll have whatever you're having for dinner" Shae looked at his sister and noticed something.

"You have changed" Shae laughed, and Ziva shut the door, she knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**_SOOOOO What does he notice??_**

**_Well we soon shall see.._**

**_REVIEW or I won't write! No I love writing too much.. But a review is always nice..._**

**_Thanks :) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	10. Chapter 9 Fight Or Flight

**_Okay so a fast paced one... A twist that no-one could've guessed... Oh, and Darcy just for you, you debut is coming up...(technically you appear now...)_**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Fight or Flight- Chapter 9

Ziva walked into the squad room. "McGee where's Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Shae's innocent, all the leads cold. This case is going in the cold case files, so Tony went out for dinner, Gibbs went for coffee… DiNozzo is eating out, we have to get our own" McGee sighed he obviously didn't care for going out.

"Okay, bye" Ziva said and with that she was gone.

Ziva was walking up the street and saw Tony walking with a leggy, blond woman. They continued walking, he kissed her, they laughed and went inside 'La Quince'. Ziva followed then in. They spent half an hour talking, and kissing. The woman kept stroking Tony's leg. After an hour, they went to her place. Tony came out an hour later and saw, Ziva sitting on the bonnet of his car. "Here…" Ziva said as she handed him her engagement ring. "Have a nice time? Well I get some news for you, I am pregnant, but since you are having fun, I decided not to ruin your life, I terminated my liaison position. Daniel Radkivin is taking my position. Have fun, she looks like the type who will be there to leap in front of a bullet for you. She looks like the type, I will never be. Good thing no one found out about our engagement, so I am the only one disappointed." Ziva said and with that she got in her car and left.

Tony now had a child. His marriage had gone up in flames. And he was guilty. He wanted Ziva so bad. But he couldn't kick the habit, so did he really love her?

* * *

"Where's Shae why isn't he in interrogation?" Tony demanded from McGee.

"Shae is innocent, Ziva said goodbye and left with Shae. She was crying and they were speaking in Hebrew. She told me to give you this…" McGee said and with that he handed him an envelope.

Tony opened it, Ziva had obviously put this together before. It was a picture, an ultrasound picture and on a piece of paper it said, 'Our little Ninja, DiNozzo'.

* * *

Tony walked into Ziva's house. His things were left just as he left them. Then Shae walked down the stairs. He was lanky, and before looked childish, now he looked so intimidating Tony stumbled on his words. "Is-Ah-Ziva here" He finally spat out.

"You hurt her, do know how much she loved you, how much she trusted you? You have the nerve after what you did to walk into her house." Shae said walking up to Tony.

"Shae, please" Ziva said, she sounded tired and drained.

"Ziva I-"He said turning and looking at his sister.

"Please call Aba, and he will fly the plane over…. And get some rest" Ziva said walking down the stairs a little further.

"Oh and Aba need not know" Ziva said finally reaching her brother.

She was wearing a tight white singlet top, which showcased a small bump. But she covered it up with a long tight black cardigan.

Tony launched in and kissed Ziva. Ziva pulled back and slapped Tony. "You have the nerve? How could you? So I take it McGee gave you my letter?" Ziva said, she didn't make eye contact.

"Ziva I screwed up… See I also happen to love you, I love you more than anything in the world." He grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Tony, I loved you. I still do, I can't be second best. I am leaving it all. I am going away from Israel for a while. I am leaving here…. I trusted you, and I just think, what would've happened if I had of not seen now…." Ziva's eyes didn't look a clear beautiful brown, they looked scared and murky.

* * *

At 5am- Gibbs was talking Ziva out of leaving, saying that he would take care of DiNozzo, but Ziva told him about the baby and the engagement. McGee was preparing himself for the assassin that would replace his friend. Abby was doing the same in him arms. Ziva boarded the plane; she took one last look at the Washington monument. Shae tried to comfort his sister who was still very distraught. And Tony was lying in his car in the garage, drinking.

Gibbs called Tony "DiNozzo what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gibbs yelled.

"_What? speak soft please" Tony said slurring his words._

"You basted, you screwed up the one thing in your life that could've been the best" Gibbs said and with that he hung up.

Tony looked at his gun. Weather it was the light or alcohol, it looked inviting…

* * *

**_Okay Darcy... Did you pick up where you appeared... Don't give it away, thats top secret... _**

**_REVIEW seriously, I write anyways, but reviews are awesome..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	11. Chapter 10 Time Does Pass

**_Okay so I have to give my characters happily ever afters... Or DO I??_**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Time Does Pass- Chapter 10

FOUR MONTHS LATER…

Ziva was living in Fiji, with her fathers consent. She was now very pronounced and every month Shae, who insisted on Ziva calling him Uncle She, visited. She was remote and only Shae knew exactly where she was. Tony was still beating himself up. The Officer that joined the team died a month after he arrived; he was shot in a fire fight. Gibbs was not letting anyone but Ziva, who Gibbs was sure she would come back, sit at her desk. Even Abby was asked not to sit there. Gibbs still gave DiNozzo a hard time. Everyone did for a while, after a month they forgave him when Ziva sent Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and McGee e-mails. All updating them. She even sent pictures. DiNozzo always came into work really early on a Thursday to get a look at them on Gibbs's computer. He was sure Gibbs wouldn't know.

The pictures consisted of, the beautiful place where Ziva was staying, her stomach, ultrasound pictures, friends she had made and the local places in general. In her goodbyes, well wishes and people she missed, she never mentioned Tony.

One Thursday Tony came in at 4am, after checking the e-mail, Tony wanted to track Ziva so he decided to call Abby, and asked her how you would do it. Tony insisted it was his farther he wanted to track down. And eventually Tony found Ziva. She was living in Lomaitviti, a slightly remote Island.

Tony wrote Gibbs a note: _Gibbs, I need to take some time off. I will check in later. I need to right the wrongs. Tony. _And with that he left.

* * *

Ziva heard a knock at the door. "3:00am…. go away." Ziva mumbled but she got up anyway.

It was summer, everything was hot and sticky. The fan slowly circulated the room. Ziva was wearing light sweats with a singlet top, which stuck to her round bump. Her hair was slightly frizzy and her olive skin shimmered. She opened the door, and faced something she was never prepared for.

"Ziva… Sorry it's so early, jet lag, and I just got in" Tony said staring at his child.

"Get a hotel" Ziva said and with that she closed the door right in his face.

Tony knocked on it again. And when Ziva found her way back to her bed, he knocked again and again.

* * *

At 6:00am it was starting to get hot, so Ziva decided to start her daily rituals early. But as she walked out the door, Tony was asleep on the porch. He was dressed in a shirt and Jeans. Ziva wondered if he was dead from heat stroke. But she walked right past him and down to the beach. White sand, stretched for miles. The waster was a soft blue and the sun rose and made the sky pink. Ziva walked in and stood there. She just thought. _What is he doing here? Why is he here? _As she asked herself that question, the baby kicked as if to say _Mum, he's my dad. I want to know him. _Ziva just placed her hand on her stomach and continued to think. When the sun started to burn, and the surfers retreated to the land for jobs, and daily needs, Ziva too retreated. On the walk back she decided to keep an open mind. Because as much as she hated him, it was so easy to love him.

"Get Up" Ziva squatted and pulled Tony out of his slumber.

He was greeted by Ziva who was wearing the same white singlet, but she was also wearing yellow shorts. Her skin was slightly darker olive, because of the sun. "Ziva" Tony said drowsily.

"Get up come inside and have something to eat, the air-conditioner works too." Ziva smiled and got up.

She held the dark brown oak door open. It looked heavy but Ziva coped. Tony collected his things and headed inside. He was greeted with cold, moisture less air. The house was clean and smelled like Ziva, which was a mix of rose and lilies. It was soft and sweet. As Ziva showed Tony the kitchen there was two plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes. There was a large dark wood table that matched everything else. "Thanks, this is a nice place you have here" Tony said, he was defiantly awake now.

"So… how did you find me?" Ziva asked, she looked into Tony's eyes and folded, he was too apologetic.

"I tracked you myself, I screwed up, I have to fix it." Tony replied biting into the feast that was presented.

"You did screw up, but I did too..."

* * *

**_Oh o... What did Ziva do... CLIFFHANGER!!_**

**_Review...Thanks... _**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	12. Chapter 11 Old Kind Of New

**_Okay, so I like my characters to be happy... Or do I? _**

**_Well Thanks... Jess xxx_**

* * *

Old Kind Of New- Chapter 11

"What?" Tony asked, he stopped eating and looked at Ziva.

"I shouldn't have left…. I love you and every morning I got up, and I thought about how much I hated you. Yet as soon as that thought came, it left. Because I love you. I am glad you found me…. Tony, I don't want to be second. I can't be cheated" Ziva said, she stoked her stomach and looked down.

Music was playing in the background: _I'm not better on my own… I'm not over, I'm not over you just yet, cannot hide it, your not that easy to forget._

"Ziva I haven't been with anyone since that night… I love you; I will never do that to you again." Tony said and with that he walked over to Ziva.

"Ziva I have realized over the past few months that I cannot live without you. I want to wake up and see you everyday. The photo of our ninja baby, sits on my desk, and it reminds me that you're my drug, and I'm addicted. I would do anything for you…. That girl I was with, your right she is something that you will never be, you will never be average, you will never care what someone thinks of you, you will never run away from a fight, you will never mean nothing to me…" Tony looked up and Ziva was near tears. "Ziva David, my warrior princess, my beautiful solider…. Will you marry me?" Tony said looking Ziva right in the eye, her eyes looked light, like someone had saved them.

"Yes" Ziva could barley speak.

Tony placed the ring on her finger, white gold with a diamond in the middle. Simple and timeless. "I love you" Ziva said and they kissed and embraced each other.

Until Tony felt something on his stomach, Ziva wiped the tears away and started laughing. "Hello my little ninja" Tony said holding Ziva's stomach, but it just wasn't her stomach, it was their baby.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do today?" Tony asked Ziva as they packed things away.

"Whatever, maybe you want to head into town, the ferry ride is quite nice" Ziva said reaching up trying to fit the cup in the shelf.

"Here" Tony said and grabbed the cup.

Ziva was staring out of the kitchen window onto the beach. "Beautiful" Tony said.

"Yes it is nice isn't it" Ziva said as she breathed in the hot ocean air as it came funneling through the window.

"I was talking about you" Tony said looking at Ziva.

"Your not too bad yourself" Ziva said and with that they kissed.

Tony kissed Ziva so gently. His hands slid onto her neck, Ziva embraced his back, and then DING. The door bell rang, "I'll get it" Ziva said she knew exactly who it was.

"Shae" Ziva said in a light tone, she knew that very soon, someone could be admitted to hospital.

"Ziva, give me a hug" Shae said with a cheesy grin.

They hugged and Ziva closed the door as he came in with his bag. "So you've gotten fatter" Shae said, Ziva's response was a light punch in the arm.

They made their way into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Shae said and pulled out his gun.

* * *

**_Okay, well... Is Shae good or bad... Is he just being over protective..._**

**_Review, seriously it's awesome... BTW the lyrics are Carolina Liar-Its not over..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	13. Chapter 12 Perfection

Perfection-Chapter 12

Perfection-Chapter 12

"SHAE!" Ziva squealed.

"Ziva…. He hurt you" Shae's voice was stern, but there was one ounce of humanity in his eyes, he lowered the gun.

"Shae, I love him…. You think he would be in my house if I hated him?" Ziva stated in a soothing, soft quiet voice.

"Ziva are you sure….?" Shae asked holstering his weapon.

"Shae, he screws my over, you will be the first to know" Ziva looked at Tony and smiled.

"Oh okay" and with that Shae walked forward and hugged Tony.

"Welcome to the circus buddy" Shae said patting Tony on the back.

"Thanks" Tony said, he was stunned.

"So you need anything? Me and Tony were about to go across into town" Ziva said walking over next to Tony, he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Hmmm well, no… You kids have fun" Shae said and walked over and turned on the TV.

"He his younger than you right?" Tony said, as Ziva and Tony walked towards the door.

"Yes" Ziva's reply was short.

They walked down to the wharf. "Another boat" Tony groaned.

"Your only on this one for forty minutes" Ziva said, they held hands.

"And I'm with you" Tony said.

They, walked out of the port and into town and sat at a café for lunch. "So Shae?" Tony said still slightly shocked.

"He is a good kid, when he wants to kill you, he's scary, when he loves you, he does anything to protect you….. The way he shows affection is…. Is….. Not the way I was taught" Ziva smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes well… What circus?" Tony asked.

" Your marrying me, and we are having a baby…. So Shae was just giving you a handy hint at what your extended family is going to be like" Ziva smiled and laughed, her eyes were so alive and young.

"Oh…. Okay…. Well so do you know what species out little ninja is?" Tony said, thinking his joke was brilliant.

"If by species you mean girl or boy…. I have no clue" Ziva said looking down at their baby.

"I wanna know" Tony whined.

"I know that you wanna know… But I don't" Ziva had a seductive smile on her face.

"Here's you meal" The waitress said and the left.

They ate; Tony constantly watched how his fiancée carried his child.

When they got home Shae was asleep with a plate on his lap, Ziva waddled over and picked up the plate and put it in the dishwasher. Tony followed Ziva into her bedroom; he was immediately attacked by hot moisture air. "So I take it the air conditioner doesn't work in here?" Tony said as he stripped off.

"Yes, it broke, I never got around to fixing it, that's why it's all shut off from the house, and why the doors to the balcony are always open in here" Ziva changed her top, it was now a tight black t-shirt.

"Goodnight beautiful" Tony said, as Ziva fell asleep in his arms, he cradled their baby and stoked it.

Ziva didn't mind her world was perfect. Change was coming, but she had the man she loved right beside her.


	14. Chapter 13 Tears and Rain

**_Okay so named after a James Blunt song..._**

**_Well Ziva and Tony face new challenges... Will they survive?_**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Tears and Rain- Chapter 13

_The world we live in is easier to bring down that what we think. All it takes is one person…_

ONE MONTH LATER-

"Timmy! Timmy! Are they here?" Abby came running into the room. Well running as fast as 4 inch platforms can carry you.

"No Abby I'll tell you when they get here" McGee got up and hugged Abby.

"Hey stop that PROBIE!" Tony yelled walking out into the squad room, he had Ziva in tow.

"Tony! Ziva! Ninja Baby!" Abby yelled and leapt towards them.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled and hugged her.

Ziva was glad to be back where; when you get dry after a shower you stay dry. Tony said he didn't care where they were as long as they were together. They decided to get married in Fiji, they had a tropical wedding, Ziva wore a white gown, and her hair up, and she had a white, pink frangipani in her hair. Tony wore a suit, even though it was near, melting point.

They moved back a few days ago, but spent a few days settling in first. "Hey Probie…. You miss me?" Tony asked with a childish smile.

"You were only gone five weeks" McGee said sheepishly.

"I missed you Ziva, wow look at you" Abby said she was off on a tangent.

Ziva was wearing white pants, and a flowing yellow top, it disguised the bump well but Abby started talking to it, and was off. She just smiled and agreed when Abby asked for Ziva's opinion. Shae had taking a few weeks off, when Ziva had told him they were coming home and he set up a nursery. They had yet to see it, Shae wanted all the fumes to be gone before Ziva went in.

Gibbs walked in "Hi Gibbs" Ziva and Tony said in unison.

Gibbs smiled and said "Hi you two nice Honeymoon?" Gibbs asked.

"How did- What-We" Tony stuttered out.

"Well the two enormous rocks on Ziva's hand and the fact that you sent the e-mail to me and _not _your friends at Baltimore… Was kind of a give away…. There was a lot of information I so did not need to know" Gibbs added smiled.

"Oh-Yeah" Tony said sheepishly.

"What was in the e-mail?" Ziva asked looking at Tony.

"Ill tell you later" Tony said, he was clearly embarrassed.

* * *

"So… What was in the e-mail?" Ziva said pulling the covers on her side of the bed back.

"Well…" Tony said pulling back his side and slipping in.

"Yes" Ziva said cuddling up to him.

"I kinda talked about you and us…. And how hot you are…. And how big you're…. Boobs have gotten" Tony said looking down.

"DiNozzo! What the hell is wrong with you? You told Gibbs what size my bra is? AND you were going to tell the all the men at Baltimore? That's so IMMATURE!" Ziva said she tried to turn away, but her stomach prevent her.

"Zi I am sorry… I mean I am only a guy…. And I love you, I don't care what size your boobs are…" Tony said leaning over Ziva's shoulder.

"Okay…. But now that's just weird Gibbs knows" Ziva said looking at Tony and smiling.

"Well, if you want to feel better, a year after Kate joined the team, I tongued a transsexual and everyone knows…." Tony sighed.

Ziva burst out laughing. "Tony… I can't believe you" She said between fits of laughter.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "It's 2am…. Leave us alone" Tony mumbled.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Okay I'll get it" Ziva said and walked downstairs.

She opened the door. "Ziva?" The woman said.

"Rose?" Ziva said turning on the light.

"No, just come" Rose pleaded.

"I can't my husbands upstairs" Ziva said grabbing her baby.

"Get him, Ziva we have to go, there coming" Rose exclaimed.

"I had no idea we were under attack." Ziva said, a white wash of panick hit her.

"A number of Officers have turned on us, Ziva we have to get out, Shae will meet you at the airport. Get ready we have minutes, they are on our tail" Rose was panicked too.

Ziva rushed inside and explained it to Tony while throwing things in a suitcase. "Ziva clam down" Tony said.

"Tony I could very soon loose you and the baby… There here, and they are not scared to die…" Ziva was crying.

* * *

**_Oooooo... Okay so do you like Shae?? I don't know, I could still make him evil... Who is Rose?_**

**_REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Oh and I don't own NCIS... I would like to... But somethings are just dreams..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	15. Chapter 14 Realize

**_Just as you think they're happy... BAM! They're not..._**

**_Well thanks.. Jess xxx_**

* * *

Realize-Chapter 14

Ziva and Tony climbed into the car. Ziva had hardened herself up in front of the other Officers. Mad tennis matches involving screaming and swearing in Hebrew, although some swear words are universal. As they drove off Tony took Ziva's hand. It hadn't taken long before Ziva looked like the Mossad Officer that arrived almost 4 years ago. She had her bag, her look of steel, her cargo pants and t-shirt. The only thing that changed was her child and Tony who's hand she'd never let go of. Just then Ziva piped up and everyone ducked, the car sped up and wove through the traffic. There was a loud explosion. It got quieter and everyone resumed the matches of swearing and organizing.

"Ziva what's going on?" Tony whispered.

"The house was just blown up…. Rose is suggesting they leave us and set us up as different people while they think were dead…. But Allen is suggestion otherwise… And Shae who is on the phone, wants full security detail…." Ziva said still concentrating hard… Not to cry.

"What do you think?" Tony whispered.

"I think I am a high value target, I piss off people and I am the director's daughter… Shae could protect us and so could Rose, but three of the director's children in one place…. That's the Holy Grail for people who take people like us out… Especially if there was a revolt" Ziva said while searching through her bag.

"Cell?" Ziva said holding out hers.

"Oh Yes" Tony said and placed it in Ziva's hand.

"She sent a txt to Gibbs, McGee and Abby saying _we are fine, we are being taken care of… Don't know where going, but we are safe, will call later… Ziva and Tony xxx;_ with that Ziva through the phones out the window.

Tony had realized three things… 1. Ziva, Rose and Shae were siblings. 2. Shae really cared for his sister, and his niece or nephew. 3. He loved Ziva no matter what. On the run or at home, they were together and nothing would pull them apart, nothing.

* * *

**_Rose, Shae and Ziva are siblings... But was it really a revolt that brought them together..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES... please review..._**


	16. Chapter 15 Walking or Flying?

**_Okay so... Action packed a few cliff hangers..._**

**_Jess xxx_**

* * *

Walking or Flying?-Chapter 15

Gibbs woke up and fumbled for his phone. He got out of his boat and searched for his glasses, he read the text and looked at the TV. "_The explosion happened about an hour ago, officials aren't saying weather there was anyone inside but we will keep you updated back to you Libby._" As the woman spoke pictures were being shown and Gibbs realized what the message meant.

* * *

McGee and Abby both ran for their cells. "What does this mean?" Abby wondered out loud.

"Believe me Abs I have no idea" McGee said.

Just then McGee's phone rang "Boss we just-" McGee was cut off.

"_Yeah, keep this low key, something happened to Tony and Ziva, they are leaving town, and their house was blown up… They weren't inside, but we want whoever did this to think they are dead" _And with that Gibbs hung up.

"McGee" Abby said, not hearing any of the conversation, stared at the pictures of the burning house.

"Abs it's okay, Tony and Ziva are okay… They'll be back in a few days" McGee hugged Abby who was crying.

* * *

They walked into the airport terminal. Allen, Rose, Ziva, Tony and a few Mossad Officers who were protection. They met Shae and kept walking. They decided to fly to England, they had a refuge there Eli had set it up, just for his children, only Rose, Ziva, Shae and Tony continued after the departure lounge.

They walked into the gate and Tony had one hand on Ziva's waist, she had one hand on his. The three siblings were intimidating, everyone just let them pass. As they borded Ziva suddenly fell ill. "Zi you okay?" Tony asked

"Yeah lets get on the plane, I think I just need to settle down" Ziva smiled and continued on.

They boarded and took off. "You okay sweetie?" Tony said.

"Yes" Ziva smiled and settled back in her seat.

"Good job on the tickets Shae" Rose commented and smiled.

"The power of persuasion, four 1st class tickets... Easy" Shae smiled.

Everyone knew what sort of persuasion he used to get on the plane. They all settled back and fell asleep. Ziva however couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong, she had three months left and that's what she kept telling her self. _Twelve weeks and the baby will be healthy and safe._ But was it already too late?

* * *

"Boss, I got an e-mail from Tony" McGee whispered, everyone at NCIS believed Tony and Ziav were dead.

"What?" Gibbs walked over.

"It's from Tommy and Lisa" McGee stated.

The e-mail read._ To McGee _

_From Lisa and Tommy _

_Subject: We are okay_

_Hey McGoo,_

_Just thought we'd drop you a line cause we have nothing better to do… Actually it's sort of true, Shae hooked us up with these sweet seats, first class, doesn't beat the Gulf Stream we took though Gibbs… Anyways Ziva is sick, and Rose who is Ziva's sister is taking care of her… Well got to go, love to stay and chat but people, are trying to erase my wife's family…Tell Abs we miss her… And for cause McGoo we miss you, and Gibbs our fearless leader. (I have just slapped myself in the back of the head)_

_Lisa and Tommy…_

_Probie, if you haven't worked out who this is, read your book!_

_T&Z xxx_

"Tony obviously wrote that, so there okay?" McGee asked

"McGee I don't know" Gibbs said and walked away.

* * *

**_So will the baby survive? Are they Okay? REVIEW AND DISCUSS..._**

**_Who knows...(well i do!! heheheh)_**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES _**


	17. Chapter 16 Sleeping and Waking

**_Okay so my last chapter for a few days probably... I am going on holidays, anyways I will do my best to get into town where they have COMPUTERS, and i will do my best to upodate... But a bit of a filler..._**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Sleeping and Waking- Chapter 16

Gibbs ran into Emily's room. She was screaming, Gibbs looked around puffing as he ran over to her. Gibbs had kept Emily updated saying that when Ziva and Tony have their baby, he will introduce her and she can be like a big sister. Ziva wouldn't mind and Gibbs knew that Ziva knew he had somebody. "Emily, sweetheart it's okay I'm here" Gibbs said hushing his daughter who was now in hysterics.

"Daddy, mummy was there and you, there was a gun, and a bomb" Emily wailed as she finished her sentenced.

"Shhhh" Gibbs soothed.

Gibbs comforted Emily until she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Ziva sweetie are you okay?" Tony said sitting back down.

"Yeah, I think so" Ziva said looking at him, Ziva looked tired, she couldn't handle this not now.

* * *

"McGee, what if there not okay? I can't loose them and what about the baby?" Abby said walking over to McGee who was cooking dinner.

"Abs all I know is that they will be fine all of them… Ziva is a fighter so is Tony and the baby will too…" McGee comforted and hugged Abby.

Gibbs walked into the squad room. He wasn't greeted by Tony or Ziva. And McGee was down with Abby. Gibbs wondered, if he had lost his team just then he heard the elevator ding and Emily danced into the squad room.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Daddy, I followed you in a cab, mummy- mummy taught me how they work" Emily said, the pain if mentioning her mother was still a lot to handle.

Just then as always McGee and Abby walked in. "Who this?" Abby asked instantly perking up.

"My name is Emily Gibbs, I am Special Agent Le Roy Jethro Gibbs's daughter" She said proudly shooting Gibbs a glance.

"Hi Emily! Gibbs why didn't you tell us about her? and who's her mother?" Abby asked and looked at Emily.

"I don't have a mum, she died…." Emily trailed off and started to sob.

"Hey Emily sweetie" Gibbs removed her backpack and kissed her in her head.

"It's okay, my name is Abby, and I can show you some really neat things in my lab" Abby smiled and offered her hand, Emily shot Gibbs a look. "Oh and this is Tim" Abby smiled, Emily took her hand and they walked off.

"Yes McGee, she is mine. Her mother is Jenny." Gibbs said looking at McGee, right in the eye.

"Boss, I wasn't-"McGee was cut off.

"I would've" Gibbs stated.

* * *

"_Hello this is Isabella, the captain has turned on the seat belt signs we are about to land in Heathrow Airport, 3o minutes ahead of schedule, the time is 4:30 am. Thank you for flying American Airways and enjoy your time here, or welcome home" _With that the flight attendant finished.

* * *

"Zi me and Shae will get the bags you and Rose, get a cab" Tony suggested.

Ziva and Rose found a cab and waited. "Looks as if we might have another passenger on the way home" Rose commented.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, your bigger and you only have 11 weeks. I think we will be here for longer than 11 weeks" Rose said as Tony slide in on Ziva said and Shae on Rose's.

* * *

Emily sat twirling herself on Gibbs's chair. He decided not to take her to school, because of her nightmare last night and she got on well with everyone. The phone rang "Special Agent Gibbs's desk" Emily said breathing after almost every word.

"_Hi, who are you?" Ziva asked._

"Well I think the question is here, who are you?" Emily said smiling, McGee looked up, but Gibbs entered soon enough.

"Give that to me" Gibbs said kicking Emily off the chair.

"_Gibbs who was that?" Ziva asked inquisitively._

"My daughter, Jenny and my daughter." Gibbs knew he had just cut the conversation in half, with that bold statement.

"_Oh, well, good for you, tell her that Aunty Ziva and Uncle Tony say hi… Oh we also might be here for a while… Well really sorry Gibbs got to go" _

With that she hung up. "Uncle Tony? Aunty Ziva" Tony looked puzzled.

"I'll explain later" Ziva kissed him and they climbed into bed.

* * *

Shae and Rose slept comfortably, Ziva and Tony held on to each other. Ziva, Rose and Shae were a united front. They were a force, and they would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Gibbs realized his daughter was no longer protected. But maybe she was safer than ever. All he knew was that he would watch her sleep tonight, and watch her like he watched over Jenny. So nothing would ever hurt her. Tonight was the first night since Gibbs moved into that house, that he locked the door.

Was that his subconscious telling him to fear? Was that his own heart telling him to guard? Well whatever it was he would care for her just like he promised.

* * *

**_OKAY so PLEASE REVIEW!! Gibbs locks the door... I put it in there because it's always mentioned that Gibbs never locks the front door..._**

**_Well Thanks for reading :) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	18. Chapter 17 Hoist The Colours

**_Okay... So I might not update for awhile... Holidays, boring i know..._**

**_Okay so another filler... It gets interesting soon though..._**

**_Thanks for reading... Jess xxx_**

* * *

Hoist the Colours- Chapter 17

Ziva woke up, as usual Tony was wrapped up next to her. The only thing that was different was the house. She could smell Shae or Rose grinding the coffee as usual, Tony mumbling something about Ziva as usual, occasional banter between Shae and Rose as usual. But the house to Ziva after her sleep, felt wrong, and off. The house was beautiful and large, but wrong. It was in pristine condition, but it felt off. Ziva couldn't figure it out, but she just felt that something was wrong.

"Morning Beautiful" Tony said drowsily looking over Ziva.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Ziva asked turning around to face Tony.

"Well I was next to you, so perfectly" Tony grinned.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked his smile vanished.

"Nothing, I just feel something is off" Ziva said "But don't worry it's probably nothing" Ziva quickly finished and started to get up, Tony grabbed at her trying to get her to stay.

"I'll be up in a minute" Tony said as Ziva walked out.

Ziva smiled and made her way downstairs. "Ahhh sleeping beauty awakens" Rose said in a light tone.

"Shut up" Ziva said and stuck her head in the fridge.

"Come on now Rose, she eats for two people, she probably has to sleep for two people too." Shae added.

"Shut up you two…. Just wait until you're pregnant, and you just wait until you get somebody pregnant" Ziva pointed at each of her siblings.

"Hey you three, some people like sleep" Tony said wrapping his arms around Ziva.

"Can you guys stop that?" Rose and Shae asked and turned away.

"What you want me to stop this?" Tony kissed Ziva's neck.

"She's our sister…. It's gross" Rose and Shae said in unison.

"What are you 5?" Ziva said almost laughing.

"Well Shae's probably about that age" Rose lightly tapped his shoulder,

"Am not" Shae whined.

"Are too" Rose said triumphantly.

They continued the immature banter. "Get used to it" Ziva said as she turned around and locked lips with Tony.

* * *

"Goodnight Emily" Gibbs said as he turned out the light.

"Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Can I go to work with you tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"You can't come everyday" Gibbs sighed.

"But I like going to work" Emily said and even though it was dark she used her irresistible eyes.

"Why?" Gibbs turned on the light and wished he hadn't, cause her eyes were pleading.

"Because mummy used to be there… And I like Abby, and McGee he's funny…. But because I get to spend time with you…. I don't like school, daddy I am smart, I don't have to go to school…." Emily pleaded. Gibbs laughed.

"I know you are very smart but your mum would want you to go to school… Okay, you can have tomorrow off but the next day you _have _to go to school" Gibbs instructed, how could he say no to those eyes, the eyes of Jenny?

"Okay… But the next day is the weekend" Emily laughed thinking she out smarted her father.

"Oh I think it is…" Gibbs went along. "Go to sleep Sweetie" Gibbs said and turned out the light.

* * *

"Looks like everything is okay in there" The doctor finally said after minutes of silence.

Ziva breathed such a sigh of relief. She was glad everything was okay. "See, I told you the baby was fine" Ziva smiled and her own sense of worry vanished.

"Actually it was good Tony did bring you in Ziva…. We might induce your labor, although everything is fine, and may remain so for the next two months, the baby is still under stress because you are…. So maybe in a few weeks you might consider it… The baby is healthy and big, so premature birth would be okay and the baby would have about 90 chance of surviving…. I might give you two a moment" The doctor left.

"Zi, maybe we should, because we can't hide forever and when they come they will come…. I-"Tony talked until Ziva's hand hit his lips.

"Tony, I will do whatever is best" Ziva smiled.

The doctor walked back in "okay we will induce labor four weeks from today" The doctor smiled and they walked out.

* * *

Gibbs sat there looking at photos when he got a phone call. "Yes" Gibbs said his voice was rough.

"_Gibbs it's me Ziva" Ziva smiled, she liked talking to Gibbs._

"Ziva where are you? Are okay?" Gibbs asked selflessly.

"_I am fine, I am going to have the baby a month early… Too much stress, Gibbs, I need to ask you a favor" Ziva walked over and shut the door._

"What?" Gibbs asked, he would pretty much do anything.

"_Rose, has given me a rough date of when they will find us, it may be sooner and it may be later… My guess Is that Rose is right, after I have the baby… Gibbs, can you- me and Rose are going to leave and Tony will be accompanied by Shae back to you… If you could look after him and the baby, Gibbs please" Ziva pleaded a single tear rolled down her cheek._

"Why, don't you come back too?" Gibbs asked.

"_Because, the aim is that me and Rose lead them away and kill them… I- We cannot do that with Tony and the baby… Gibbs I cannot loose them, I know what it may be like, and I am not doing that to Tony and this baby, just promise me, when Shae hands Tony and the baby to you, you keep them safe" Ziva pleaded her words were quiet._

"Ziva, I will… Please don't do anything stupid" Gibbs asked and there was promise in his words.

"_I promise thank you Gibbs, thank you so much" Ziva hung up, Rose and Shae sat there and gave Ziva a look._

"That's my job, messenger boy?" Shae asked.

"You are delivering the most precious package" Ziva said and walked out.

"Shae you take Ziva and Tony _and _the baby back. You are younger than me, and Ziva has a family, she has a child and a husband…. I will probably never have that… Deliver them and I will stand…" Rose looked sternly at Shae.

"You forget one thing sister" Shae said he wasn't kidding anymore.

"What" Rose said all serious in her voice.

"Ziva want's to fight… She want's to fight for her baby, for Tony, she will not leave, listen to her, she has given us all the best chance of survival" Shae said that and left.

Rose sat there; listen to her sister and brother… Or die….

* * *

**_Okay the next chapter is set a month after this conversation, so Ziva will have her baby... And send Tony away, but will he go and SOMEONE WILL DIE... I always bring them back from the brink of death but this time SOMEONE WILL..._**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	19. Chapter 18 The Living

**_Okay so rember This is a month after last chapter... Here you go._**

**_Jess xxx (Darcy... I changed your middle name... I thought it flowed better...)_**

**_This chapter is for Darcy..._**

**_BTW- I don't OWN NCIS it would be SO awesome if i did!!_**

* * *

The Living- Chapter 18

Ziva screamed and grabbed onto Tony's hand. "Ouch" Tony mumbled.

"Really... Ouch, I am the one giving birth" Ziva groaned again.

"I know, I think you broke my hand!" Tony replied back.

"I hear someones having a baby" Shae said lightly as he entered the room.

"You hear right" Ziva said breathless.

Ziva groaned and Tony's hand went white. "Go Ziva!" Rose cheered "Break his hand!" Rose clapped.

Rose had taken to Tony well, but couldn't risist watching Ziva hurt him. "Okay everyone out were going to have a baby" The nurse fluttered in and sang the words.

"I am going to kill her!" Ziva said breathless under her breath.

"Now, now Zi" Tony said, laughing slightly.

* * *

"Daddy, cribs are for babies" Emily said walking into the room, that had been set for Tony and the baby.

"I know, you know Tony and Ziva I was telling you about?" Gibbs asked squatting down infront of his daughter.

"Hmmmm yes, Abby showed me photos" Emily said looking Gibbs right in the eye.

"Well they are having a baby, and we have to help, becuase some bad people are coming after them, so we are going to protect them..." Gibbs looked at her.

"Like the people that killed mummy?" Emily asked, she liked the truth she hated being lied to.

"Yes, except these people are alot more dangerous" Gibbs stood up and continued working on the crib.

* * *

"I can't do this" Ziva said letting her head fall into the pillow.

"Zi, sweetheart, you can do this" Tony said kissing her on her head.

"No Tony, I have been shot, strangled, tortured, and blown up, all of those put together don't amount to the pain that I am in now" Ziva let go of Tonys hand.

"Ziva, you have to do this, this is when it counts, the baby will die, if we don't get it out now" The nurse said, all seriousness in her tone.

"I can't" Ziva started to cry.

"Zi, you want me to get Rose?" Tony asked.

"I don't know" Ziva replied, she was still crying.

* * *

"Guess what Timmy!" Abby attacked McGee with a hug and a kiss as he walked into her lab.

"What Abs" McGee kissed her back.

"Ziva's in labor... YAY!" Abby yelled.

"So i'm going ot have someone else to pick on me..." McGee said smiling at Abby.

"Not if we fight fire, with fire" Abby said with a smile on her face.

"Are you..." McGee asked.

"No Timmy... But I think I want one" Abby said looking at McGee, she smiled his favorite side smile, that showcased her black lips.

* * *

"Rose, can you help?" Tony said running into the waiting room.

--

"Rose, is here sweety" Tony said taking up his postion at the saide of Ziva.

"Ziva I hear you are giving up... What is wrong with you? Your putting your baby at risk" Rose said, she was harsh.

Tony gestured for her to be a bit lighter but Rose continued, even over her sisters screams. "Did Tali give up, when she was bleeding to death, no she kept going, what legacy are you to the David family if you give up..." Rose looked at her sister she was crying.

"Ziva you need to push now" The nurse kept insisting.

"I can't" Ziva said hopless.

"Ziva!" Rose was right in Ziva's face.

"Ziva don't you dare give up... You are letting down our sister, you are letting down our brothers, Ziva what are you? I thought you kept going when everyone else stopped... What are you doing? Push now, get that baby out! Ziva do this for Tali, do this for everyone that we lost" Rose said that and walked out.

Ziva was in hysterics, but she pushed. "Good girl Ziva" The nurse said.

Ziva was crying and screaming, but suddenly a small raspy cry cut her off. "Congratulations a healthy baby girl" The nurse said.

"Oh my god" Ziva said she was smiling, with tears stills treaming down her cheeks.

"Zi, look what we did" Tony said.

* * *

"Timmy! Gibbs!" Abby raced into the squad room.

"What" They said in unison.

"They had a baby girl" Abby screamed jumping up and down.

* * *

"What are we going to call her?" Tony whispered.

Ziva sat there craddling a tiny person. Her hair styck to her face and back. "I like the name Darcy Claire" Ziva smiled down, to the tiniest thing she'd ever seen.

"That a perfect name Mrs. DiNozzo" Tony got up and rested next to Ziva.

"By the way... Hows your hand?" Ziva looked up and smiled at Tony.

"You know what, I wouldn't care if you broke it... We are a family" Tony looked back down with Ziva at their baby... Their Darcy Claire.

However Ziva had plans and she had to stick to them. In the coming couple of days when Darcy who was very heathly and big, was discharged. Ziva would set her and Tony up to leave and she would fight. She would kill and she would win.

* * *

"Timmy... They named the baby Darcy Claire" Abby said getting up from her laptop and cuddling next to McGee.

"Thats a nice name" McGee smiled.

"Well, I think we should name our kid, Dexter or Anna" Abby said.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Well becuase I like it" Abby said triumphatly.

"That sounds great..." McGee said easing himslef on top of Abby.

"It does" Abby said kissing McGee.

* * *

"Ziva... Sorry being a bit harsh on you" Rose said sheepishly as she walked in.

"Thats okay... It did the job" Ziva said smiling at Darcy.

"She's beautiful" Rose commented.

Ziva and Tony recieved comments like that. She was beautiful. Darcy had olive skin, with a perfect nose. Her eyes were clear and brown. Chocolate brown, you could see right into them, they looked like they never stopped. They were mezmorizing.

"Thanks" Ziva said looking at Tony who was fast asleep in the corner.

"Ziva" Rose said sheepishly again.

"I am changing the plans" Rose said quickly.

"To what?" Ziva said shocked, "this is the only plan where Shae, Tony, Darcy and you will be safe" Ziva said her eyes wide.

"Ziva what about you, you want to protect us... But what about you? You have a family, a daughter who needs you... I don't, I will never" Rose said looking back down.

* * *

**_So whats the plan? Well no one has died as of yet... But NEXT CHAPTER SOME ONE WILL DIE!!_**

**_REVIEW... Thanks for reading _**

**_:) LOVErOSESandSMILES_**


	20. Chapter 29 The Dead

**_Okay, so this chapter is set over two months... A bit brief... I will go back and fix it up later... But here it is..._**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

The Dead - Chapter 19

"Ziva!" Rose yelled.

Ziva looked up from cooing over her daughter. "What?" Ziva asked as Tony entered the room.

"Ziva we have to put that plan into action now, for those two's safety" Rose said urgently.

"What is going on?" Tony asked looking at Ziva.

"Tony we are not safe her, and we never really were... Shae is taking you back to D.C with Darcy, me and Rose are going to kill the people that have gone against us" Ziva said picking up her daughter.

"Ziva! No!" Tony said walking over to her.

"Tony, I love you. I love Darcy. And I will not let anything happen to you two. You have to go, for Dracy" Ziva said the last part really softly.

"I love you to, Ziva I do... But I can't leave you" Tony said kissing her softly.

"Okay well theres a plane leaving in an hour, if we can pull Shae away from his girlfriend for long enough..."Rose trailed off.

"Yes we must go now" Ziva said.

She flurried around packing things for Dracy. Then once she finished Shae arrived at the door and stood there while, his sister hung things on him. Then once she finished she picked up her daughter and held her close. "I love you baby girl, you will always be in my heart... I will be back, I promise" Ziva kissed her forehead and handed her to Shae.

Shae picked her up carefully, like he always did. Ziva came and hugged Shae softly and whispered into his ear. "Shae, please stay with Tony... If I don't come back please just be around for Darcy..." Ziva let go and walked to Tony.

"Zi I-" Tony said looking at her.

"Shhhh Tony... I will be fine, I am a fighter remember... I will be back, I love you so much" Ziva and Tony kissed, like it would be the last time. Was it?

They said there goodbyes and Shae, Tony and Darcy were off in a taxi. "Well sister, tommorrow we are bait but tonight we shall party" Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah" Ziva sighed partying was not really what she wanted to do.

* * *

Ziva held her stumbling sister as they walked back to the house. Just then someone grabbed each of them from behind, Ziva stuggled for her weapon, but was drugged, and the cruel world was not dark.

--

Ziva woke up in the back of a truck and saw her sister awake. "Rose, remeber we will go in alive and come out the same way" Ziva whispered rubbing her neck.

"No Ziva only you will" Rose smiled and lay down again.

* * *

Tony climed into a cab with his baby at his side and Shae constantly on edge. "Please Shae settle down" Tony said smiling at him.

"Sorry old habbits die hard" Shae tried to smile, but he couldn't bare the thought of his sisters being in trouble.

--

"Hey Gibbs" Tony smiled as Gibbs held to door open.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs smiled.

Then a girl with firey red hair came rushing around the corner. "Oh look daddy a little baby" Emily said walking slowly and quietly up to Darcy.

"Yeah Em, this is Tony and Darcy, oh and Shae" Gibbs pointed at each person.

"Yay! Tony where is Ziva" Emily didn't realize the pain that Tony felt when he heard her name.

"She is going to be here soon" Tony smiled.

* * *

"David!" The woman spat on Ziva.

"So how long are you going to do this?" Ziva wondered.

"Well until you die" The woman spat.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER_**

* * *

"Tony" Gibbs said walking into the room, where Tony had locked himself for teh past month.

"Yes boss" Tony said his voice sounded defeated.

"Maybe you should call it, she hasn't made any contact neither of them have... Shae is here get up, you are coming to work" Gibbs said sharply and left.

Tony thought _I am not giving up. She couldn't die... She wouldn't. Would she?_

* * *

"Hey guys guess what?" Abby said running into the squa room with McGee in tow.

"What?" Gibbs said staring at Tony.

"I am pregnant and McGee and me got married in Vagas on the weekened" Abby said beaming.

"Thats fantastic!" Tony said really forcing a smile and a high voice, but any pregnant woman would remind him of Ziva.

* * *

Ziva staggered out after killing her captures. "Rose!" She said panic in her voice/

Ziva ran over to where her sister lay. Even in the dark coolness of where they were being held she knew. Rose was dead she was shot in the stomach and bled out. "Rose!" Ziva yelled tears were streaming down her face, through the dirt and sweat that had amounted over the past month.

"Rose" Ziva sat there she didn't care if they took her again, she went limp next to her sister.

Just then Ziva heard footsteps behind her. She got up and tried to run, but was too tired and weak. The world turned black and coolness set in around her.

* * *

"Hi Shae, Natalie" Tony said lifelessly as he past the two on the couch.

"Hey Tony, we are moving out of Gibbs's place, we bought our own apartment" Shae said proudly.

"Thats great you two" Tony again tried to smile but it just wouldn't work.

Shae and Natalie met in the U.K when he was there. She was a nurse but quit when Shae said he was coming back to America. So they left and moved into Gibbs's house. They saw it was getting a bit squishy so they started looking for places.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER ONE MONTH LATER_**

* * *

Ziva tried to stand up, the place where she was kept was barely tall enough for a child to stand. Instead Ziva cut her loses and moved to where the door was and waited, for someone to walk in, so she could be free, so she could see her daughter, so she could feel Tony once more.

* * *

"Thanks Boss for letting us stay at your place for the past two months" Tony said offering a hand.

Gibbs shook his hand and said "No problem DiNozzo, I guess i'll see you around Darcy"

Darcy smiled and continued fiddling with Tony's buttons. "Bye Bye, Darcy, I will see you everyday" Emily smiled, her voice was full of promise.

All of Tony and Dracys things were at the apartment. Shae moved them ealier.

* * *

"Shalom Aba" Ziva said her voice was tired and weak.

"Ziva... Where are you?" Eli sounded worried.

"I am at the airport all flights have been grounded, can you chart me a plane, I have to get to Tony" Ziva said trying not to cry.

"Okay, I will get a plane there soon, which air port?" Eli said worried.

"Tele Viv" Ziva said and teh coins ran out.

"Damn It" Ziva said.

She them turned around and begged for more money, like she did to get enough money to call her father. Instead someone gave her a jumper, she was thankful, but she wanted money to call Tony.

Ziva ran out onto the tarmac and her father was there, they hugged but Ziva ran on to the plane she needed to get home. She lay on the couch and fell asleep. "Ziva, wake up, we are here, heres money for a cab" Eli said soflty.

Ziva woke up and ran out taking her farthers money. She hailed a cab and got in, demanding he drive as fast as he could. Eli had told her that Tony was back in his apartment. Ziva flew up teh stairs he weak frail body was so sore and it begged for Ziva to slow down but she couldn't. She had to get to Tony.

She knocked on the door and Tony opened it. Ziva launched in an kissed him, she started to cry. "Ziva" Tony said, she collapsed on the floor in Tony's arms.

"You stink" Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I know" Ziva smiled, she continued to cry.

"Wheres Rose?" Tony asked.

"She's dead..." Ziva started a new round of sobbing, she was getting really worked up.

* * *

**Okay, so Rose is dead... I got alot of people telling me that you love to Hate Rose and you can't live without her soooo... I killed her off... By The way Shae and Natalie are an item.**

**Thanks :) LOVErOSESandSMILES**


	21. Chapter 20 Missing

**_Okay so a few blanks after last chapter... Well they will hopefully be filled this chapter... _**

**_Thanks Jess xxx_**

* * *

Chapter 20- Missing

_"Sit down" They demanded at Ziva._

_"Stay still" They instructed._

_Ziva sat there still and motionless, they threw her on her knees, the cold ground sent shivers through her body._

_"Ahhh"Ziva screamed, as the whip met her back._

_"We will toture and kill you, and those you care about" A males voive stated._

"TONY!" Ziva yelled, sitting blot upright.

"Zi I'm here" Tony said cuddling her back againt his chest.

Ziva started to fall back to sleep, but then decided she needed to get up and check on her daughter. "Where are you going?" Tony asked as Ziva got up and put on a jacket.

"To check on Darcy" Ziva smiled, sweat still clung to her forehead.

"Hey baby girl" Ziva said lifting her up and smiling at her.

"You have grown up so much" Ziva said her voice was light.

"Well I better let you get some more sleep, daddys listening and wants to spend time with mummy" Ziva said putting Darcy back down and placing the dummy in her mouth.

* * *

"Timmy... What are we going to name the baby?" Abby asked as she lay next to McGee.

"I don't know?" McGee said rubbing her stomach.

"How about Lilly" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Lilly sounds good, but if it's a boy, I think Leo" McGee said almost talking to Abby stomach.

"Yeah Timmy" Abby said placing a kiss on McGee lips.

With that they were asleep.

* * *

"Shae, please come back to bed" Natalie begged at Shae.

"Yeah in a minute" Shae said back.

"Shae it's heading onto 2am, please" Natalie begged.

"I should've been there, it should've been me and Rose" Shae said through he's teeth.

"Shae what happened, happened. Ziva needs a brother, not someone who is beating themselves up, she will be already doing that" Natalie smiled.

"Yeah... But I-" Shae talked until his lips met Natalies finger.

They kissed softly and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

"DADDY!" Emily yelled.

"Yes!" Gibbs came running into the room, his weapon drawn.

"Daddy... I saw the bad man..." Emily started to sob.

"come here" Gibbs said cuddling his daughter.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, Ziva got up and staggered to the door with Tony in tow.

"Hello" Shae said brightly he hugged her.

"Hi" Ziva said yawning.

"Hi" Ziva said her tone lighter as she saw Natalie.

"Hi Ziva" Natalie said her english accent was still very thick.

"Come in. Our daughter was due to wake us up in a few minutes anyway" Ziva said smiling at that thought, the thought of her daughter.

"Well Ziva and Tony" Shae said smiling.

"Yes" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Me and Nat got married" Shae said with a hudge grin.

"When?" Ziva asked standing up.

"Last weekend in Vagas baby" Shae laughed.

"Congratualtions and welcome to the circus" Tony and Shae laughed while Ziva hugged Natalie.

"Thanks" Natalie said shying away.

Just then they all haerd a faint cry. "Well thats my cue to exit" Ziva said smiling.

* * *

"Hey Em, what do you wanna do this weekend?" Gibbs asked Emily who was sitting on the couch eating cheerios.

"Ummmm I wanna see Darcy and Ziva" Emily said, like she had persistantly seen saying for the past week.

"Okay maybe today, Ziva got back last night, so she might be a bit tired" Gibbs warned.

* * *

"Tim what do you want to do today?" Abby asked.

"Lets go and see Ziva" McGee said eating pancakes while Abby sat there and tried not to be sick.

"Okay, I'll get dressed" Abby said leaving.

* * *

"Hello" Emily said walking up to Ziva who had answered the door.

"Hi, you must be Emily" Ziva smiled, she smiled at Gibbs while Emily hugged her waist.

"Ziva" Gibbs hugged her like she was his daughter

"Gibbs" Ziva said hugging back.

As they broke apart and Abby and McGee came flying through. "ZIVA!" Abby said engulphing Ziva in a bone crushing hug.

"Abby!" Ziva smiled.

"McGee" Ziva said once Abby went inside.

"Probie" Tony said looking up from his daughter.

"Tony... Shae, Natalie" McGee said smiling at everyone.

Ziva walked in the room and met everyones faces that all read the same question. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Natalie, Shae, even Emily and Darcy asked her. The silent question was where were you? And what happened? Ziva smiled and answered everyone's question. "What happened was we were taken, tourtured, and left for dead, I survived Rose died. My father charted a plane for me and then I arrived last night. That is all" Ziva said looking at every person.

Shae walked up to her and started talking in Hebrew, Ziva nodded and he followed her to the kitchen. Everyone started new conversations centered around everything that has happend.

"Ziva..." Shae said.

"It was my fault, I- We- I shouldn't have left her" Ziva said sobbing.

"Ziva it was my fault" Shae said hugging her.

* * *

At four o'clock everyone left. Shae was last to leave he wanted to talk to Ziva but counld'nt coax her into being alone for long enough.

--

Ziva turned on the hot water and got undressed when Tony walked in. "Hey sweetie" Tony smiled.

"Hey" Ziva said and kissed him.

Tony got undressed and they launched into the shower, Tony rubbed his hand on her back and felt small lumps and turned her around. He saw scars running down her back. "Ziva when did these happen" Tony asked.

"When I was captured" Ziva said.

"What is this the middle ages... They whip people?" Tony asked.

"No it's an effortless way to inflict pain." Ziva smiled and turned around.

"Zi" Tony said and kissed her so much emotion went into that kiss, it was intense.

_"Word is going around, you have found someone, and you have a baby" The man said._

_Ziva stood there still, she was ready for any pain, if it kept her baby and Tony safe._

_"ANSWER ME!" The man spat._

_"NO" Ziva yelled._

_"Oh, so you do" The man was immediantly calm._

_"No I do not" Ziva said angrily._

_"Where are they? America? Well I will pay them a visit once I am finished here" The man said and hit Ziva again._

"DARCY... Tony" Ziva said breathless, sweat made her hair stick to her face.

"Sweetie i'm here" Tony said cuddling Ziva in his arms.

"Oh Tony" Ziva said pressing herself back into his chest.

Just then they heard footsteps over the baby monitor. They heard a males voice, a heavy accent, and a cry, when the monitor was smashed.

"NO!" Ziva cried.

They ran into Darcy's room. Empty, the window was open, Ziva's nightmare was suddenly reality, Tony's face was shocked. They stood there each with their weapons at their sides, what could they do?

* * *

_**So Darcy was kiddnapped... DA DA DUN!!**_

_**What will they do, and will they find her in time?**_

_**REVIEW: PLEASE! **_

_**Thanks :) LOVErOSESandSMILES**_


	22. Chapter 22 Dreaming

**_I have taken a hiatus for A LONG TIME! The last chapter! Sorry your going to hate me for this... Darcy you especially!!_**

**_Jess xxx_**

* * *

Ziva sat bolt upright. She looked sideways the man next to her wasn't Tony. He wa about 5ft 6 and pale white. Beads of sweat drifted down her face. She walked in every room of her house. Nothing, no signs of a family. No coloured rooms nothing bare and simple, plain, maybe even boring.

Ziva covered herself more with her sheets. _A dream? How could that be a dream? That was so real._

Ziva looked at the photo frames, it was a dream. Tali, Rose and Ziva cuddled up next to each other. A picture of Rose and Ziva at Tali's funeral. And finally the picture Ziva did not want to see. A picture of her at Rose's wake. Shae is standing next to her and the famoly milling through the house.

Thats life. The perfect life that went sour. But was so sweet. Was a dream. That life that she fought for was a dream.

Ziva curled up on the lounge and was shocked. She secretly wanted that life. She picked up her phone and dialled. It rang and went to voice bank.

_"Hi, you have reached Tony DiNozzo leave a essage and I will get back to you, faster if your cute!"_

"Tony, I love you"

Ziva shut her phone and walked away. What has she just done? Made the start of a new life? Or reuin the already inperfect one she had?

* * *

**_Okay... Darcy sorry, but you were a dream... I have a feeling theres going to be a sequel?_**

**_Anyways... Review! Seriously I love to hear what you guys think!!!!_**

**_Jess xxx_**


End file.
